mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1)
Best Trends Forever :Flash Sentry: Cloudy mornings will clear up in a flash. guitar Giving us clear skies all week to jam out to this tune. And that's your Weather... in a Flash. tongue :Rarity: Thank you, Flash. Now for this week's most essential forecast: trends, featuring me, Rarity, your on-trend friend. As always, I look to Prim Hemline's style guide for inspiration. sighs Which I have memorized, so, uh... the latest trend simply has to be, uh... Don't panic, Rarity. You once made a skirt out of slap bracelets. You can find inspiration anywhere! Choose Twilight Sparkle! ending :Rarity: The latest trend: Smart is Chic! :beat :Twilight Sparkle: What? :Trixie Lulamoon: Twilight, the Great and Powerful and Smart Trixie has a question for you and you alone. How do I get to that cool place with those little bound stacks of paper? :Twilight Sparkle: Books? Do you mean the library? :Trixie Lulamoon: The library! :Twilight Sparkle: Down the hallway to your right. :Trixie Lulamoon: Library, here we come! :Silver Spoon: Twilight, which word is cooler? "Boronic" or "onomatopoeia"? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, they're both kind of bombastic. :Diamond Tiara: "Bomb-tastic"? Oh, oh, I love that! It's like "da bomb" plus "fantastic"! :Twilight Sparkle: No. Bombastic means overly florid in an attempt to sound impressive. :Diamond Tiara: Whoa. Bombastic much? :Silver Spoon: Ooh! You just got incinerated! :Twilight Sparkle: What's gotten into everyone? :Students: mispronouncing Ski-ence! Ski-ence! Ski-ence! :Twilight Sparkle: There's a month-long wait list to check out the sequel to the book I just finished. :Rainbow Dash: reading "Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About Arthropods"? :Twilight Sparkle: scoffs Not every''thing, obviously. Why is everyone suddenly into the stuff I'm into and taking my books? :'Rarity': I may have taken the teeniest, tiniest, little bit of inspiration from... well, you. I'm sorry, Twilight. :'Twilight Sparkle': Oh. That's okay, Rarity. I'm flattered. Besides, trends come and go, but friendship is always in fashion. :'Twilight Sparkle''' and Rarity: Ooooh! :Rarity: And not to worry. Dramatic capes are about to pop! :Students: Ski-ence! Capes? Capes! clamoring :zip! Choose Rainbow Dash! ending :Rarity: The latest trend has to be... rainbows! Sherbets, sprinkles, or rainbow hair – it's all in! :Rainbow Dash: Well, duh! :Rarity: Oh, so glad I found you, Rainbow Dash. I am tailoring a particularly tricky pinafore, and I was wondering if... :Trixie Lulamoon: The Great and Powerful—! :Rarity: Oh, uh, thank you. Uh, b-but I'm late for... b-being over there. laughing I just had the most embarrassing mix-up. I thought I was talking to you— stammering No, no. No, it can't-can't be. Oh! Excuse me! screams :thud :Rarity: narrating Submitted for your approval. A portrait of a school taken over by a trend. Namely, a hairstyle. Rainbow in nature, the calling card of one ROY G. BIV. :Rarity: Oof! :Rarity: narrating So if you choose to enroll in this class-wide craze, hurry up and catch the bus headed for... the Rainbow Zone. :Rarity: screaming :Rainbow Dash: Oh. Hey, Rarity. I don't know what it is, but everyone looks awesome today! Choose Pinkie Pie! ending :Rarity: gasps Confetti! Of course! :Pinkie Pie: hyperventilating Confetti? I love confetti! And parties and cupcakes and surprises, but most of all... breath Confetti! :squeak! :Applejack: Can the next trend be a little less... messy, Rarity? :Twilight Sparkle: sneezes :Rarity: Well, this place needed a little color, don't you think? :squeak! squeak! :Applejack: If Principal Celestia sees this, we'll be in trouble. Let's get to cleanin'! :music :Twilight Sparkle: whistles :Applejack: Party's over, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: A party? And I missed it?! Aw, shoot! I was busy spreading the joy of confetti to the whole entire school! :Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Rarity: We know! :Principal Celestia: Great job cleaning up, girls. Pinkie Pie, lay off the confetti, okay? :Pinkie Pie: Okay... :SQUEAK! :Rarity: sighs This afternoon's trend forecast... Detention. :Pinkie Pie: Wheeee! giggles Fluttershy's Butterflies :Rainbow Dash: Auditions for the Fall Play! :Applejack: I can't believe we're doin' "Dazzled" this year. :Rarity: Ooh! Nothing holds a candle to the glamour of legitimate theater. I was born for the lead — Selfie Soot! a Southern belle accent A coal miner's daughter with the heart of a dancer. :Pinkie Pie: Let's all do the play together! Aah! It'll be like planning an amazing party where everything has to be perfect or we get embarrassed in front of the whole school. Right, Fluttershy? :zip! :Fluttershy: quietly I'm Fluttershy, trying out for Coal Miner #2. Ahem. "Down here, we mine for coal." :Rainbow Dash: Uh, you okay, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Ohhh... It would be so fun to be in the play with all of you. But when I think about trying out on stage all alone... Mm-mm. :Rainbow Dash: You perform all the time with the Rainbooms. :Fluttershy: Well, it's different when we're all together. It's less... terrifying. :Applejack: You know, I got just the trick for stage fright. :Rainbow Dash: I bet I could help, too – in half the time as Applejack. :Applejack: It ain't a contest. But if it were, I'd win. :Fluttershy: Really? Hmm... Choose Rainbow Dash! ending :Rainbow Dash: You just need a little practice speaking in front of a crowd. Ready? :Fluttershy: Mm-mm. squeal :Rainbow Dash: You'll thank me later. Game on! :Fluttershy: microphone :feedback :blows :cheering :Fluttershy: loudspeaker Here goes. Um, in between two with the... score time... :"Cherry Crash" and "Mystery Mint": Huh? :Fluttershy: loudspeaker She's bringing, um... Oh, help me, somebody. The... ball goes up, and... boom goes a header ball— a-a head ball. Uh... Oh, no. whimpering :Rainbow Dash: Lose yourself in the game! Come on, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: over loudspeaker Number twenty-two is pushing to the... limit. The ball, it's tucked away by number thirty-four, who passes back to Dash. She holds it, makes her move. She's coming, hears the crowd, she's wide open! I don't believe it! :Fluttershy: Down here, we mine for... cooooooaaaaaaaal! :cheering :Rainbow Dash: Heh. And the crowd goes wild. Choose Applejack ending :Applejack: Surefirest cure for stage fright is to picture everyone in the audience as a bunch of chickens. :Fluttershy: Chickens? :Applejack: Heh. A little cluck-cluck, and it'll pluck ya right up. You never heard of this trick? :Fluttershy: Mm-mm. :Applejack: Everyone does it. And I mean everyone. :Fluttershy: Even you? :clucks :Fluttershy: Oh. :Applejack: Told ya. :Applejack: echoing Picture everyone in the audience as a bunch of chickens... :Pinkie Pie: squee :Applejack: clucking :Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy, trying out for Coal Miner #2. "Down here, we mine for coal." :approval :Applejack: Heh. Chicken trick worked, huh? :Fluttershy: Actually, I pictured everyone in the audience as you, Applejack. :Applejacks: We believe in you, Fluttershy! :Applejack: Heh. Awww. Well, I'm glad you were able to imagine it in one way or the other. 'Cause my backup plan wasn't so hit. :clucking :Applejack: throat Speakin' of which, I should probably get them back to the farm. :clucks Choose DJ Pon-3! ending :bass-heavy music :Fluttershy: Down here, we mine for coal. :cheering :Rarity: Wow. She really knows how to make an entrance. Text Support :bell rings :Pinkie Pie: How cool is chemistry class? I can't believe I got to come up with my very own chemical formula – jalapeño supernova cupcake frosting! slurps :buzzing :Sunset Shimmer: That wasn't the assignment. :Pinkie Pie: Aw, you sound just like my lab partners. Snips and Snails Couldn't have done it without you guys! :Twilight Sparkle: I just got the weirdest text from Timber Spruce. :Rarity: Pirate, plane, alligator, thumbs up, waterfall, golf club, ice cream sundae. :Twilight Sparkle: What does it mean? Is it an inside joke? A hieroglyphic reference? A secret code? Ugh! My brain feels weird. I'm not used to not knowing things. :Rarity: Hmmm. Sounds like you could use a translator. :Fluttershy: I could help. :Sunset Shimmer: Leave this one tome. :Twilight Sparkle: Who can get me out of this text-astrophe? Choose Rarity! ending :Rarity: As you are no doubt keenly aware, I am fluent in all the latest text slang, "phone lingo". chuckles If I may? :Twilight Sparkle: Ohhh. So, you're just gonna— :Rarity: No, no, darling. :chimes :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you so much. But what'd I just say? :buzzes :Twilight Sparkle: Oh! He replied! :Rarity: Robot, shooting star, trophy? laughing Oh, he's a witty one. :Twilight Sparkle: He won a space robot contest! :beat :Rarity: Fancy dress, anvil, high-five, napkin... :Twilight Sparkle: Anvil? I don't know if— :Rarity: Shh-shh! Darling, darling. :buzzes :Rarity: laughing Do you like ice cream? :Twilight Sparkle: Who doesn't like ice cream? :Rarity: Check mark, check mark, couple holding hands, sunshine, three balloons, spoon! chuckles :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, but what just happened? :Rarity: Oh, well, I started by sending a dragon because you're powerful, ice cube and snail because you're cool but take it slow, and then pyramid, well, for obvious reasons. Then he was way into it, so in this last one, I was just double-checking. You and Timber Spruce have a date on Sunday at three o'clock to have ice cream. :Twilight Sparkle: Thumbs up, smiley face! :Rarity: You're welcome. Choose Fluttershy! ending :Twilight Sparkle: So, what are you thinking, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: I'd start with... a bird. :Twilight Sparkle: Sounds good. :Fluttershy: Then iguana, guinea pig, regular pig, frog, baby chick in the egg, baby chick out of the egg, all three see-no-evil monkeys, cat, cat, cat, cat, all the cats, and, um... :chitters :Fluttershy: ...finish it with a squirrel on his hind legs. :Twilight Sparkle: Sounds good. Sent. That was perfect! So, what did we just send? :Fluttershy: A bunch of cute animal emojis! giggles :beat :Twilight Sparkle: But what does it mean?! :buzzes :Twilight Sparkle: gasps He says yes to the zoo! The zoo? Ohhhh! The zoo! Thank you, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: No matter what the problem is, adorable animals are always the answer. Choose Sunset Shimmer! ending :Twilight Sparkle: Timber Spruce wants to dress up like pirates and fly through waterfalls with an alligator while we eat ice cream with golf clubs for spoons?! That's crazy! Golf clubs would make terrible spoons. :Sunset Shimmer: Have you thought about maybe asking him what he means? :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh, great idea! How would I ask that in emojis? :Sunset Shimmer: Ugh. :beeps, dials :Twilight Sparkle: Calling?! No calling! Who talks on the phone?! strains Sunset, whyyyy?! :Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Timber Spruce? Sunset Shimmer here. :talking :Sunset Shimmer: Mm. Mm-hmm. That text you sent Twilight Sparkle. Mm-hmm. Ohhh! chuckles That's what you meant? That's what Twilight thought, but we weren't sure. Thanks. :Twilight Sparkle: You just... boy talked... mouth words... phone. :Sunset Shimmer: He's wondering if you're free to play pirate alligator mini-golf this weekend. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, duh! Of course! How do I say yes? :beat :Twilight Sparkle: Ohhh. Heh. :talking :Twilight Sparkle: Yes! Stressed in Show :Rarity: a Southern belle accent Mother, I fear I do not share your dreams of coal. Instead, my heartbeat calls for me to dance! :beat :Rarity: Ahem. Heartbeat calls for me to dance? To dance! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, sorry. Uh... reading But Selfie Soot, my sweet summer child, without your help, I'll never mine the mine in time. Or run lines with Flash Sentry in time, or help Applejack build a stage in time, or practice my monologue in time, or find time for time and time! panting :Rainbow Dash: Uh, am I missing a page? :Sunset Shimmer: Um, when was the last time you took a break from the play? :Twilight Sparkle: Take a break! Break a leg! Break a take! :Rainbow Dash: whispering I think she's broken. :Sunset Shimmer: Breathe, Twilight. You just need something to take your mind off the play a little while. We're here for you. Right, everyone? :Rainbow Dash: Of course! :Fluttershy: Let one of us help take your mind off it. :Pinkie Pie: You bet! Choose Fluttershy! ending :chirps :Fluttershy: Ta-da! Just what you needed. An escape to nature. :squish :Fluttershy: Oh, dear. I got mud on my boots. :Twilight Sparkle: Boots?! That reminds me! I need to help Rarity design Selfie Soot's magic boots for the play! :Fluttershy: Oh, no-no-no. Don't think about that. Think about... this. whispering Be as cute as you can possibly be. :Angel: chittering :Twilight Sparkle: Aww! He's adorable! :Fluttershy: It's why I love nature so much more than big cities. :Twilight Sparkle: Shiny City! Applejack is building the city sets while we're out here lost in the woods! :Fluttershy: Aah! Animals, unite! :chattering :Fluttershy: Dazzle her with your tranquility. :Twilight Sparkle: "Dazzled" is the name of the play! :chirping, hooting :pecking :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Oh, yeah. This... this is nice. Heh. So relaxing, so calm, so... snoring :Fluttershy: Shhh. Let her take a little nap, everyone. All we need now is some volunteers to keep her warm. Spunky and Plunky, are you up to the task? :chittering Choose Rainbow Dash! ending :Twilight Sparkle: panting :Rainbow Dash: Come on, Twilight! Only ten laps to go! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm fasting as lap as I can! :Rainbow Dash: A great practice always clears my head. I promise. You'll feel great in no time. Right, guys? :Sunset Shimmer: panting We'll catch up! :montage music :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Hi-yah! :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh! whimpers :Twilight Sparkle: Hi-yah! :Twilight Sparkle: panting Woo-hoo! :Rainbow Dash: Hah. Look at that. You beat me. And I only sorta let you win. :Twilight Sparkle: I feel completely de-stressed. And we managed to give Spike some exercise. :Sunset Shimmer: groans :Twilight Sparkle: chuckles And I guess Sunset, too. :Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash: laughing :Rainbow Dash: Wow. Choose Pinkie Pie! ending :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I know what we could do to get your mind off the play. We could ask Rarity for a makeover. Oh! Or ask Bulk Biceps for a massage. He gives such good massages. Or we could ask Applejack to whip you up an apple face mask. Ah, there are so many options! Maybe too many options? It's kind of stressful just thinking about it. Right? Huh? Where'd you go? :Pinkie Pie: Twilight! There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Take a look at this! I made an anti-stress list. You love lists, don't you? Well, to start, this is a list of lists we could make. We could make a list about color, a list about numbers, a list about buckets, lists— Twilight? Twilight? :bell rings :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Whew. :Pinkie Pie: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Aaaah! :Pinkie Pie: I had a feeling you'd be here. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, listen. I really appreciate what you're trying to do and everything, but it's too much. All day, all I've been able to think about is, "Where's Pinkie Pie? Where's Pinkie Pie?" I haven't had one moment to... :beat :Twilight Sparkle: ...think about the play. sighs :Pinkie Pie: You're welcome! Driving Miss Shimmer Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot